When It Comes To You
by ItIsMeJessie
Summary: When Sanji becomes Zoro's life... Rated T/ Swearing
**Song Fic Drabble**

* * *

Sanji is the blonde that lives next door. He often comes home late and often wears dress suits. Zoro knows what time he gets home and he often watches him move about the house whenever he can't sleep. Zoro thinks that it's just a crush, but it gradually becomes an obsession.

They are both studying in the same senior high school. A school that caters to different kinds of students, particularly to students that are either bullied, distracted, and so forth. It's not too strict, but not too lenient either. Students feel carefree in the school and has freedom to do as they wish except fight with one another.

It's their last year and most students are free to roam around even though classes are still ongoing. It's a peaceful time for seniors especially to Sanji. Even the buzzing of the bees by the pond nearby is calming. However, it changes drastically.

While Sanji is just listening to music in a corner in the hallway near the science laboratory and skipping class, he notices the green-haired boy walking in circles. He watches in interest as the boy scratches his head then goes around again.

Zoro has the ability to get lost even inside the campus. His sense of direction is really distorted that he doesn't even know what is right or left. And even though he is already late for class, he still can't find the right classroom that he has to enter. It's not like he is purposely moving around near Sanji. Nope, he is not.

Sanji is getting irritated with the greenhead. He then decides to confront the idiot. He stands up from where he is sitting and keeps his iPod in the back pocket of his pants. He slings his backpack and approaches the idiot.

Zoro's eyes widen as he sees the blonde approaching him. He doesn't know what he must do. Must he go away or pretend that he doesn't have a clue what the blonde is doing? He comes up with the decision to follow the second one.

"Uh?" Sanji starts, his curly eyebrow which is not covered with a curtain of blonde, curls further as he frowns. "What are you doing? You've been going in circles for," he pauses to look at his watch, "half an hour."

Zoro looks away, his face turning beet red as he answers, "I got lost. I'm already late and I still can't find my classroom." He smiles feebly when he looks back. It's true enough and it's far from a lie. He just doesn't want to tell the blonde that he is having fun watching him from afar.

Zoro knows Sanji's schedule, hideouts, and temperaments. It's like he is atuned to the blonde somehow without even giving an effort. No, he doesn't have supernatural powers or something. He just have this weird tingling sensation whenever Sanji is near. He doesn't know why, but it happens. And not just on one occasion, but dozens of times.

Sanji eyes the greenhead and smiles. He doesn't think that the boy is lying. It shows on his face. He really gets lost! "Okay, do you still want to go to class? If not, you can come with me."

[-]

Zoro learns more about Sanji as he spends more time with the blonde. He finds out that Sanji's adopted; that he likes cooking; and, that his birthday's in March. Zoro hangs on to Sanji's every word like the love drunk person that he is.

When it comes to Sanji, Zoro already knows everything and anything. He doesn't know what is happening to him. He sees Sanji like a ray of sunshine. When the scent of Sanji clings to him, he avoids washing his clothes and now, he has a pile that is building at the foot of his bed. It's creepy, he knows, but he doesn't want to part with Sanji's memories or whatnot.

Everyday, Zoro becomes closer to Sanji and even the blonde considers him as a friend, even though they fight most of the time. They bicker and hit each other, but it always ends up with small bruises that are easily hidden. They don't really get mad at each other and it's funny really.

As much Sanji doesn't want to admit it, he enjoys Zoro's company. He learns that Zoro wants to be a swordsman, but is not allowed anymore. His swords are locked away, hidden from his sight. They are not to be used whether Zoro wants them or needs them because, apparently, he gets a demonic intent when he does.

To make it up for not using his swords, Zoro, Sanji gathers, does boxing and wrestling now. His body does look kind of hot, for the blonde's point of view. Upon learning this, Sanji tells Zoro that they can spar whenever he wants.

Through their spars, they become closer and more intimate than Zoro has thought they will be. Sanji fills his mind and soul, and even in his dreams, he sees the blonde.

Come their graduation, Sanji tells Zoro that he has asked a girl out and they are currently dating. This kills Zoro inside, but then again, he knows that he has no control over that matter. He is not Sanji's boyfriend anyway.

When he loses his mind and soul, Zoro then decides to let go of his feelings for the blonde. He still watches him from his house though. He still knows Sanji's schedule, his dates with the girl, Nami, and whenever the girl stays overnight.

[-]

It has been a month since Sanji last seen Zoro. He misses their spars, their friendly bickering, and even just the company of the greenhead. He doesn't know why, but he has already neglected his duty as a boyfriend to Nami, his voluptuous girl.

He keeps sending Zoro messages over the phone. He even knocks on the greenhead's door, but is only answered by silence. He doesn't know what he is feeling. His heart aches whenever he thinks about what Zoro is doing at a certain time.

Why Zoro is avoiding him is beyond his comprehension. He tries to focus on Nami, but ends up fighting with her. Okay, so maybe, she is fighting with him. She shouts at him, telling him that he is not the same Sanji that she has agreed to date.

This startles the blonde. Has he really changed? Maybe. It's all because he hungers for Zoro's presence. God. He's such a moron.

He turns around to face the redhead, "I'm sorry. If it's wrong for you to like me, you can go. I know it's unfair to you, but I think I'm in love with someone else."

His voice is hoarse, but he tries to compensate it with determination. He continues, "I didn't cheat on you, if you're going to ask me. I'm not that kind of man. I respected you and I gave you everything that I could."

Nami flips her long ginger hair and glares at Sanji. "But your everything didn't include love. Is that what you're saying?" Her voice is higher than a screech. Even the glasses inside Sanji's living room shake just because of her scream.

Sanji looks away, his eyes glistening in apology. "Unfortunately, that seems to be true."

Nami huffs then slaps him hard on his cheek. "I should not have trusted you." She turns around and leaves, slamming the front door in her wake.

[-]

Living just across the street, Zoro hears everything that has befallen to Sanji. He knows that it's wrong to eavesdrop, but then again, he can't help it. He draws the curtains and drops his body on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa. Then, he closes his eyes.

Memories flash in his closed eyes. He sees Sanji's smiles, brighter than the sun. He sees Sanji's pale body flex as they spar. He sees Sanji's blonde hair and eyes blue as the sky.

As he reminisces, he hears banging on his door and loud curses. His eyes fly open in surprise. He doesn't know what to do so, he remains where he is. He runs a hand in his hair as he listens to the expletives that come out of Sanji's lips.

"Zoro, open this goddamn door!" Sanji shouts as he bangs his fist on the door. He tries to pry open the door with his other hand, turning the doorknob hopelessly. "Come on, Zoro! I have to talk to you!"

Sanji tries his best to blink away the tears that are falling, but fails. Exhaustion comes to him and his hands fall lamely on his sides. He speaks quietly as he leans his body against the wall. "I love you. I didn't know. I thought I just liked you as a friend. But then, you just started to ignore me, and it drove me fucking crazy."

Zoro tilts his head towards the seat. "What should I do?" He whispers to the ceiling.

He stays like that for a moment. His heart is having an internal war with his brain. Defeated, he sighs and stands up. He opens the door and lets the blonde in. "Come, let's talk about it." He extends his hand for Sanji to hold on to.


End file.
